Goku Black (Amino)
Powers and Stats Key: Pre-Empathic Link | Post-Empathic Link Tier: 1-B | 1-A Name: Goku Black, Zamasu (formerly) Origin: Amino Gender: Inapplicable, physical body is male Age: Unknown Classification: Being of Pure Negativity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Including creating an energy blade), Flight, Ki Sensing, Magic, SOUL Manipulation, SOUL Sensing, SOUL Magic, Omnipresence, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation (Via Instantaneous Movement), Duplication (Via cutting through space-time), Sub-Reality Manipulation (Can manipulate the "smallest possible things"), Conceptual Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Able to induce negative feelings such as hatred, sorrow, fear, etc. and can also drive his enemies insane), Healing (Self and others), Matter Manipulation, Illusions, Space-Time Manipulation, Durability Negation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Can regenerate his own existence over time), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 8, and 9. His Goku body is just a piece of his true form carved out. Said true form will exist for as long as there is hatred in the World), Lacks a SOUL, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Portal Creation (Any character equal to or above Buu Saga Top Tiers can perform the Vice Shout through sheer power), 1st and 2nd and 3rd and 4th and 5th and 6th and 7th and 8th and 9th Sense User (Sight. Hearing. Taste. Smell. Touch. Ki Feeling. Essence Feeling. SOUL Feeling. Divine Feeling, respectively), Incredibly Enhanced Senses (Has a "telescope vision" that enables him to see even a beetle fight at the other side of the universe, a "microscope vision" to see the "smallest possible things", among many, many others) | All previous abilities to an unfathomably greater extent, additionally Immortality (Type 10), Regeneration (True Godly), Reactive Power Level (Can turn stronger simply by feeling pain). Attack Potency: Hyperverse level (Killed Anna Gella, who was equal to an undeveloped Ale Betty and superior to the Betty Army. Said Betty Army massively dwarfed a mecha that could reach High 1-C through combining the Determination of 5 pilots). Far Higher with HATE and Transformations; Defenses made by non-Godly beings are pierced in an aura of distortion; Can bypass durability through a variety of ways | Outerverse level (Exploited Alex's "Empathic Link" to grow stronger in relation to his pain. Said pain reached into ridiculous "values" that totally dwarfed infinity itself). Far Higher with HATE and Transformations; Defenses made by non-Godly beings are pierced in an aura of distortion; Can bypass durability through a variety of ways Speed: Immeasurable with an Omnipresent state of existence (Black embodies hate, an emotion present in all living things, and HATE, a power enhancer that grows in proportion to bad intentions) | Irrelevant with an Omnipresent state of existence Lifting Strength: Unknown (Doesn't lift) Striking Strength: Hyperversal. Far Higher with HATE and Transformations | Outerversal. Far Higher with HATE and Transformations Durability: Hyperverse level (Held out against Anna Gella). Far Higher with HATE and Transformations; Attacks made by ningen bounce off in an aura of distortion | Outerverse level. Far Higher with HATE and Transformations; Attacks made by non-Godly beings bounce off in an aura of distortion Stamina: Limitless. Far Higher with HATE Range: Hyperversal to Irrelevant (Any non-Godly being and even Godly beings that are inferior to him are subject to his influence) | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Very high, as he has fooled Gods and possesses great skill in martial arts. However, he himself has been tricked by Alex on several occasions. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Godly Category:Ki Users Category:Flight Users Category:SOUL Users Category:Magic Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Telekenesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Item Creators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Concept Users Category:Time-Space Users Category:Durability Negation Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Portal Creators Category:Ningen Genociders Category:Evil Characters Category:Tea Lovers Category:Tier 1 Category:KingPin0422's Profiles